Ninja In the Galaxy Far Far Away: Revamped
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: In celebration of five years on the site, it is finally time to recreate my FIRST EVER fanfic: After being sent to Naboo after the Battle in the Valley, Naruto finds himself not only in a galaxy far, far away. But one far, far outside his comfort zone. What effects will this have on his life, and the lives of those around him? Perhaps, a chance for happiness... NarutoXPadmé


Hi guys. This is my Christmas Present to you. I hope you all read an enjoy, perhaps even read the old one, version, 'Ninja in the Galaxy Far Far Away,' to see the evolution many years and over 40 stories can bring about. **Also, I have a special Christmas Message at the end of the chapter, so please take a look.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Star Wars

"Yes, yes. The Force, feel it flow through you, you must." Beneath their blinds, the children could hear the voice of Jedi Master Yoda instructing them, guiding them all in their saber training. And each youngling wished to impress the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. The aged Jedi chuckled, feeling the excitement of the children. He held a great deal of respect and fondness for the younglings, being not only the future generations of Jedi, but also having such pure minds in their youth, that the aging process and battle tended to cause to whither. "The Force, speak to you it will. Guide you in darkest times. The Ally of the Jedi, the Force is."

The younglings gently moved their training saber from side-to-side, up and down, deflecting the training fire of the remote training droids. Master Yoda and a few other newly-knighted Jedi watched over the progress carefully, making sure to instruct as needed. Thus was the cycle of the Jedi. A never ending pattern of learning and teaching, and no Jedi truly ceased either of the two parts. It made the small, green Master practically beam, not just to see the cycle continue, but to continue to be a part of it, as he knew he would be until the Force decided it was time for the never-ending rest of death.

A ripple in the Force caught his attention, and his eyes shifted out to the large window. For a moment, nothing happened, but he soon felt another distortion within the Force. Hobbling towards the window, his Gimer stick tapping the floor with each step, he attempted to stretch out into the Force to determine the origin of the disturbance. While making sure to keep an eye on the younglings, the other, younger knights watched the Grand Master in fascination, not in-tuned enough yet to pick out the light ripples in the Force.

Throughout the temple, other Masters felt the same distortions in the Force as well, each trying to feel just what was going on to disturb the tranquility of it. From the Council Chambers, Mace Windu frowned as even he couldn't find exactly what was shaking the very foundations of the universe, staring out at the skys over Coruscant. Within the temple's training rooms, Master Qui-Gon Jinn called his sparring session with his Padawan learner, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to a halt as he too felt the disturbance rippling through the Force, coming faster and stronger, like the ever-increasing beating of a drum.

"Master, what is it?" Obi-Wan asked, confusion etched onto his face at the concern etched onto his Master's. Qui-Gon hushed his apprentice from speaking any more.

"Quiet, Obi-Wan," he ordered. "I sense a disturbance in the Force...like pulsations, rippling through the universe." This only furthered Obi-Wan's curiosity.

"I don't sense anything," he said, and his Master placed a reassuring hand on the shoulder of his student.

"Be patient," he replied. "Allow your very being as a conduit of the Living Force, and you will feel it." Taking a deep breath, the Padawan focused deeply on the Force around him, letting go of his conscious self, altering his very state of mind. This was a far deeper connection with the Force than most Padawan Learners were instructed to use, as it was far too easy to lose yourself within its pull, but Qui-Gon felt his student ready to learn such an advanced sensory technique.

For a moment, Obi-Wan felt calm, but the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he was almost knocked off his balance by the first ripple he actually felt, before being rocked by another. "Yes, I sense it, Master. It's strange. Unlike anything I've ever felt before." Qui-Gon nodded.

"Indeed, most lack the deep connection with the Force to feel such an occurrence," he replied, feeling the pulsations again increase in speed and power. "Very few have ever been witness to such a disturbance. Even I have never personally felt one this strong." Obi-Wan frowned, looking up at his teacher.

"Master, what does it mean," he asked, and Qui-Gon stroked his beard with a frown.

"I recall, in my time as a Padawan Learner, coming across a holocron in the archives, that detailed such events," he replied with a frown. "It can symbolize many things, and usually involves the passing of an event. One so powerful, and meaningful...that it changes the entire flow of the future itself." It was even as these words left the lips of Master Qui-Gon, that the ripples increased to what amounted to one, massive tidal wave, sweeping through the Force with a power none could ever remember feeling before. Obi-Wan staggered, forcing himself to remain standing, clutching his head as though he were trying to hold it together, while his Master, being far more in-tuned to the Force around him dropped to one knee, erupting in a cold sweat.

Back in the Council room, Master Windu stumbled into one of the many seats, attempting to actually breath, feeling as though an entire star cruiser had crashed into him. And Master Yoda wasn't fairing much better. Dropping his gimer stick to the floor, the aged Jedi had to lean against the wall for support as he gripped his chest, the wind having been knocked from him by the sheer power behind the disturbance in the Force. The Younglings and young Knights, who weren't as sensitive as the more experienced and elder Jedi, rushed to help the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, worried for his health, but he shook them off. Turning to the other Knights in the room, he shot them all a serious look.

"The Younglings...Continue their training, you all will," he announced, using the Force to telekinetically returning his gimer stick to his hand, turning to hobble out of the room.

"What happened, Master?" the newest of the Knights asked. Yoda looked over his shoulder at them, sighing.

"A great disturbance, I sensed," he replied. "Know what it was, I do not. Speak on this, the council will. Meditate on this, I must." The others, even the younglings, nodded, trusting Master Yoda's judgment. As the aged Master departed, training recommenced.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Within the confines of his secret training area, a shadowed face twitched, and a pair of yellow eyes snapped open. Standing from his meditation, he tried to regain control of his breathing, stumbling a bit as he tried to walk off the shock. His Zabrak apprentice had stopped in his own meditation, having also felt the disturbance, but wasn't nearly as affected by it as his Master. He stood, moving towards the elder Sith Lord and helped him regain his balance.

While he hadn't truly realized the magnitude of what it was that he had sensed, Darth Maul knew that it must be beyond anything he had ever - or possibly would ever - experience. The younger Sith knew that among users of the Force, his Master was the most powerful in the Galaxy. Of that, he held no doubts. For this ripple through the Force to affect his master so...it was almost unbelievable.

Darth Sidious was a man of few words, believing that there were moments when one should speak, and others where he should listen. He spoke when it was beneficial, and to manipulate. He rarely wasted his breath on meaningless chatter. The Sith Master had long ago learned the ways of the Sith. He knew when to play the kind, caring man, and when the moment was to unleash the true fury of the Dark Side. Patience - Waiting in the silence and shadows for the precise moment to strike - could be a powerful weapon to those adept in utilizing it. He could keep his anger, his hatred, concealed. Locked away until it was useful to him. And when the time came, he could unleash it, use it to fuel the Dark Side of the Force.

But this ripple..no, this tidal wave within the Force, had caused his control to momentarily slip. And that could be deadly. He held confidence in Maul's loyalty to him, but knew one thing. He, the Master, had felt fear. If Maul had sensed that fear, his apprentice might begin to doubt the Master. And doubt was the enemy of loyalty. If his student realized he felt fear, he would realize a great truth that he was sure the Zabrak even now tried very hard to deny. Darth Sidious was a mere mortal. And if he could be killed, the apprentice would very likely believe it his duty - his privilege - to be the one to end his master's life. And so, it was now time for him to speak.

"Your concern is touching, Lord Maul, but it is a weakness to the both of us," he announced, shaking his apprentice off and knocking him to his knees with the Force as the Sith apprentice looked at Sidious in confusion. "Do you why the Rule of Two exists, Lord Maul?"

"Master?" Maul replied, pondering both his master's question and where exactly Sidious was going with this line of thought. The Sith Master turned his back to his apprentice, both hands behind his back as a nonthreatening gesture.

"The Rule of Two was established to allow us to better combat the Jedi, regardless of their numbers. By only allowing a master and an apprentice - one to embody power, and the other to crave it - We allow only two conduits through which the Dark Side can flow, concentrating far greater power from the Force within ourselves than any single Jedi," Sidious lectured, as his student took it all in with eagerness and fascination. Maul had always been told about the Rule of Two, but never before instructed on why it was a law of such importance.

"Through Power, we gain victory," Sidious continued. "Through Victory, our chains are broken..."

"The Force shall free us," Finished Maul, finishing his Master's partial recitation of the Sith Code.

"But it will only do so if we _use_ it to do so. While the Rule of Two stresses the collaboration of Master and Apprentice, it also makes sure they are not on the same level. Keeps them a individuals, rather than a collective. While the Jedi use many methods to strive toward one goal, each Sith uses the same methods to achieve their individual goals. Each Sith has only one thing in common with his fellow Sith. To make certain that our Order survives. Another purpose of the Rule," Sidious announced, turning to face his apprentice, using the Force to pull him to his feet, and summon their lightsabers to each of their hands, igniting them with their signature snap-hiss. Maul ignited both ends of his Saber-staff, while Sidious instead chose a saber in each hand. But these were not training sabers. It was Sidious' favorite method of training. Get stronger, or suffer at the hands of your betters. There was no 'Equality' among the Sith.

Maul knew what was expected, and he instantly rushed his Master, without hesitation. Hesitation was death in Lightsaber combat. Coming in for a side swipe, he was blocked by both of Sidious' red blades, and the apprentice spun for an impaling strike to the Sith Lord's stomach. Again his attack was ineffective, Sidious moving his blades into a X-formation and deflecting Maul's attack to his side, before kicking the Zabrak square in the chest with a Force enhanced leg, sending the younger of the two flying into the back wall, dropping his saber, which deactivated upon contact with the floor. He looked up to see his Master walking toward him slowly.

"It is our lack of numbers that allows us to remain hidden from the Jedi," he said, holding his lightsabers steady, poised to strike or defend at a moment's notice. "We must do business and make deals with countless beings across the Galaxy, and so there are those who indeed know of our existence. But a rumor is only as believable as its source. We use that secrecy and the very rumors of our existence to cloak ourselves within the shadow of the Jedi Order itself, poised to slit its throat when the time comes. Those are the three principle tenets of the Rule of Two." Using the Force to call his blade back, Maul activated one of the ends, going with a double-handed grip as Sidious now went on the offensive.

"Power." As he rushed in, Maul lunged with his blade, only for Sidious to deflect the strike into the floor, before parrying with a slash that would have bisected his apprentice, but he activated his secondary blade to block the lethal strike. Maul called upon the Force to send his Master flying backwards out the glass window, but the Dark Lord of the Sith just laughed, using the Force to pull his apprentice out with him, both falling toward the landing-platform below. Each could feel the heat of the fiery pits and rivers of Mustafar - the location of Maul's training for many years now - yet neither seemed at all bothered, channeling the Force to ward off the radiant heat that should have been slowly baking them.

Maul used the Force to slow his decent at the last minute, allowing him to make a three-point landing without injury. But as he stood, blade humming, ready to clash again, he saw no trace of his Master, and couldn't sense him. He could only hear him cackle with glee, the sound coming from all directions simultaneously. He heard the flapping of the Master's cloak before he sensed him. Sidious' lightsaber ignited, shooting out dangerously close to the Zabrak's throat. "Cunning," he continued, still lecturing his apprentice. Growling in anger, Maul ignited the other end of his staff, swatting away the blade and whipping around, twirling his dual-blades like some form of plasma-saw, cutting molten groves into the platform beneath their feet. Sidious looked on without his smile ever leaving his shrouded face.

"And Individualism." Sidious used the Force to clip his Sabers to his belt, choosing instead to 'educate' his student in how to properly use the Force in combat. As Maul rushed in yet again, a simple flick of the wrist sent him flying into the hull of Sidious' ship, before the Sith Master changed direction, throwing his apprentice into the wall of the facility, cracking the stone wall on impact. But Sidious hadn't finished yet. Using the Force to hold Maul against the wall, he raised his hand to the sky, blue lightning arcing from above his head straight into Darth Maul's form. The Sith Apprentice screamed and writhed in agony and his Master sneered.

As he watched Maul beg for mercy, he couldn't help but derive sadistic pleasure from it. It was the way of the Sith - drawing strength and power from the fear and suffering of their enemies - and Sidious was very good at instilling both great fear _and_ great suffering. But he also knew he couldn't kill his apprentice. That would only undermine his goals. Only fools killed without reason, need, or purpose. And Maul was far more beneficial as his apprentice than he was dead. "Mercy is a lie, Lord Maul. A delusion of the weak to make themselves feel strong. There is no mercy."

Turning, he dropped the Zabrak, who panted in relief that his agony was over...for the moment. Walking towards his ship, Sidious looked over his shoulder. "That concludes today's lesson, my apprentice," he announced. "For now, I have...other matters that require my attention." He smiled when he saw his apprentice, still on his knees, bow before him. Unquestioning of his place...if only it would last.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back at the Jedi Temple, the council had convened to discuss the powerful disturbance. Standing in the front of each seat was a Jedi Master - each a member of the Jedi High Council - who were waiting for the last of Council, Jedi Grand Master Yoda, to meet them. They weren't disappointed as the aged, green Master hobbled in, his gimer stick tapping the floor beneath. He eyed each and every one of the with a look of respect, which they returned in kind. As Master Yoda took his place in front of his council seat, the other Masters took their silent cue, and all spoke as one.

_"With all of us may the Force be, and may the peace of this temple be ours, a place open to thought and speech, a realm of mutual respect, and a haven of shared noble purpose. Let us take these seats together, with no one above the others. May we work together, free from the restraints of ego and jealousy, at this gathering and all others to come."_ Each of the Masters on the Council knew this oath by heart. They didn't always recite the oath, but it wasn't often that a meeting was called - especially on such short notice - where all the members on the Council were able to physically be present. Usually there was at least one or two of them who were off-world.

"Enough with the formalities," Master Windu announced, sitting with his hands interlaced before his face. "We all know why we're here. We all felt the strange disturbance in the Force." The rest of the council turned just as serious as Mace, having indeed felt the Force quaking. It was Master Ki-Adi-Mundi who spoke next.

"I believe the proper matter to be discussed is not the tremor we've felt, but rather the source of it," he announced, getting nods from the other Council Members. Each of them turned toward their Grand Master who let out a weary sigh.

"This disturbance...very difficult to locate, it is. Where it originated, we cannot say," he announced, shaking his head. "But find out, we must." Windu nodded in agreement.

"This needs to be our top priority for now," he announced. "Whoever, or whatever, caused this disturbance is powerful. We need to investigate this. We can't locate the exact point of the disturbance, but we can come close to its origin, and sweep the nearby planets. A tremor of this magnitude is obviously important."

"And very dangerous," voiced Master Plo Koon. "Though I am loathed to admit it, we cannot overlook the possibility that this disturbance was caused by a re-emergence of the Sith Order." Many scoffed at the idea. The Sith had been extinct for centuries. There were always rumors, of course, but many were simply ludicrous, or from unreliable sources. Many on the council dismissed the very thought of a re-emergence as crazy. But there were a few who thought Master Plo's idea had some merit.

"Wish you are wrong, I do, Master Plo," sighed Yoda, wearily. "But ignore this possibility, we cannot. A prophesy, there is. Of one to bring the Force into balance." Master Windu's eyes narrowed in realization of what the Jedi Grand Master was trying to say.

"And for this Chosen One to bring balance to the Force, the Force itself would have to be unbalanced. And you believe the lack of balance might be caused by a Sith?"

Yoda closed his eyes in thought, sighing, actually looking his true age. "Of this, I do not know. Meditate on it, I will. Find this disturbance, we must."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Captain..." Queen Amidala said with a frown. She stood before the medical center, more specifically, a single room where her guard rushed off into. The entire place was in a panic. She had been trying to enter the place for what seemed like hours, but in reality, only minutes passed by. Despite her position as Queen, many of the doctors brushed by her and into the place she wanted to enter. And just when her frustration entered a high point, her trusty guard exited the door.

"My queen?" He nodded. He knew what she wanted, but he knew what was best.

"What's happened?" Amidala asked, but then took notice of Panaka's current condition. His trigger hand was shaky. He looked slightly out of breath. And there was dark stains - what she could only assume to be blood - on his clothing. She sniffed, and it smelled as if something was singed.

"It's nothing..." Panaka started to say as he stood up straighter. He ignored the panic around them and met Amidala's eyes. "... it's just an accident. That's all I know."

"If it's nothing, then let me through." The way she spoke, he knew it was an order. Despite her kind nature, when she sets her mind to something, she always followed through with it.

"It's messy." His left eye twitched at that. He glanced to some of his fellow guards that were nearby. He nodded for them to escort the Queen. "Come, your majesty. We'll..." But the second he turned away from the Queen, she vanished. And hearing the sliding door behind him, he shook his head, then hurried after her.

The doctors once again didn't pay any mind to the Queen as she walked through the medical center. Each room in the medical center was huge - as fitting of the Palace of Naboo's elected monarch - and were usually just refered to as sectors. Not that she paid any attention to that, as she prefered to just call them 'rooms'. She froze in her steps as she saw what was in the center of the room. An occupied operation table. On it was a body that was charred and disfigured beyond recognition. She wondered why there were no machines or doctors working on... whatever it was.

She got closer to the body, and her eyes widened as she noticed that not only was this...thing...alive, but that some of the burns were healing. Fast. Through the burns, she noticed yellow around the body's head. She looked lower, and saw three black lines across its cheek. She watched as the skin grew color while the blackened skin seemed to crumble off in small patches, but the lines on the cheek stayed. And before she could get closer, a gloved hand suddenly touched her shoulder.

As she turned and looked him in the eyes, Panaka knew he was not getting out of this easily. "Your Highness, I'll start from the beginning..."

Chapter End

Sup guys. I decided to redo the original story, for a few reasons. As of two days ago, I have been on this site for 5 years, 4 of which have been spent actually writing stories. But my original, Ninja in the Galaxy Far Far Away, will always have a special place in my heart. And, in light of the Christmas Season, I have decided to post the first, REVAMPED chapter. My original plan had been to finish all the way through Phantom Menace, but I felt that being my Five Year anniversary, as well as Christmas, that it was just...time. I hope you all like what I've done, and hope that you all have a Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and many many years of Fanfiction ahead of us.

I was 14 when I came to this site, and come January, I will be celebrating my 20th birthday. It has been quite a ride, and so, for those who have been through it with me, and plan to stick with me in the years to come, I have to ask, what was/is the best idea for a story that I've ever used? Call it a Christmas Trade. I want to know what your favorite stories I've done are, what drew you to them, and why you feel they are my best. Please leave your responses as a review, or a PM.

Celebrating Five Years of Fanfiction, this is Fan of Fanfics saying:

Merry Christmas to all my Fans, and to all my Fans, a Good Night.


End file.
